Sick
by Chibi-Kawaii-Koneko
Summary: After complete exhaustion, Raito gets a fever. Since he is chained to the boy, Ryuuzaki feels it is his duty to get Raito better quickly in his…own way. RyuuzakiXRaito. new chapter
1. sick

-**Sick.**  
-Death Note.  
-LXRaito yaoi.(MALE-MALE situations. no flames excepted.)  
-**Summary:** After complete exhaustion, Raito gets a fever. Since he is chained to the boy, Ryuuzaki feels it is his duty to get Raito better quickly in his…own way.  
-**Notes:** takes place after Raito looses his memory of being Kira. Ryuuzaki and Raito are currently in handcuffs (which i think is **GREAT**.)  
-**Disc:** i do not own Death Note. there would SO be more sex. 

**-----------------------------------**

His eyelids fell as they grew unbearable to keep open. As they shut, he felt a sense of bliss that he hadn't received in quite a while. The emotion spread across his body, extending out to every muscle as they all followed by relaxing completely. He felt himself slipping. He didn't want it to stop.

Raito jumped in his seat as he was overcome with the sense he was falling. Auburn eyes snapped open and once again focused on the illuminated screen in front of him. He had dozed off again. Raito looked around—headquarters. Raito looked to his left—Ryuuzaki. Raito looked down at the small digital clock on the bottom of the computer screen—6:25 A.M. Raito groaned. He was exhausted to the point of no return. It had been a long haul, repetitive sessions of forty-six research hours and a total of three hours of slumber in between. Ryuuzaki was, with no doubt in Raito's mind, an insomniac and thus being bonded by handcuffs, the brunette was forced to run along with the same sleepless routine.

Exhaustion wasn't the only thing. He felt disgusting. Being chained to another man and working endlessly didn't leave much thought on stripping down to run in a warm shower. To Raito, this was extremely problematic and his loathing for the concept of the handcuffs was at its peak. This deprivation of sleep and hygiene was beginning to take a toll on him. For a couple days now, he began to feel light headaches but waved them off as just small side effects.

Raito turned his gaze from the endless text on the white screen to the black haired man seated a few feet away from him. Ryuuzaki sat with his legs to his chest as always, staring at his own respective screen and black eyes darting back and forth as he chewed on his thumb. As Raito stared at this abnormality of nature, a weird sensation filled his body. All of the sudden, his head began to pound as it had before he had dozed off and he felt himself becoming warm.

Black eyes locked with auburn.

He was becoming unbearably warm.

"Yagami-kun?"

Blood pulsed in his head.

"Yagami-kun, you do not seem to look very well."

Everything was so loud.

"…Yagami-kun?!"

His eyesight became hazy. Ryuuzaki became a huge blur.

Raito felt himself slip out of his chair and then, the dull pain of his body connecting with hard floor before everything went black.

Raito slid his hand back into his shirt at the sound of a muffled beep, removing the thermometer from his underarm. He brought it close to his eyes, straining to read the tiny digital numbers. He was freed from this chore however as pale fingers snatched the device and held it in that way only Ryuuzaki could.

"Yagami-kun has a temperature of 38.7(I) degrees Celsius." Dark eyes looked into auburn. "That is a high fever."

Raito made a noise in his throat that he found the most suitable in his current position. Ryuuzaki had helped him regain enough consciousness to hobble over to the bed in their room that was closest to the bathroom. The dark haired man currently sat beside him on the mattress in that awkward position, forced by bondage to stay.

"This is a very bad situation," Ryuuzaki pouted.

"Why?"

Ryuuzaki looked at Raito like it was the most obvious of all things. "If you are sick then it is most logical to stay in bed, is it not?" Raito nodded. Ryuuzaki then twitched his right wrist and the sound of jangling chain filled the small room. "Then, in conclusion, since I am not able to take off the handcuffs, I must stay with you here also which in turn takes away time from the investigation."

Obviously, Ryuuzaki seemed to have no experience in caring for someone ill. There wasn't an ounce of worry for his well-being; it was only about the investigation.

"Kira is not someone you would really imagine to get fevers in the first place."

And with that statement, Raito shot up into a sitting position, the action causing him to flinch as his headache screamed in protest. He shot a look of malice at the other man. Ryuuzaki had no experience in caring at all.

"Even now, in this kind of condition, you would still accuse a man of being a mass murderer? You are a heartless person."

"I would not go as far as heartless but nonetheless, something such as suspicion does not wear down with condition, Yagami-kun."

"But that is worthless if that person is not Kira!" Raito was getting worked up. He became dizzy.

Ryuuzaki went quiet for a moment and unconsciously brought his thumb up to nibble on it. The two sat there, black eyes staring at a fever tinted Raito as if he was a specimen in a laboratory. The moment passed as Ryuuzaki let out a sigh and looked at the brunette straight in the eye, saying something that threw the teenager completely off guard.

"I am sorry."

Raito had nothing to say.

"It is wrong of me to work you up with your condition." Ryuuzaki continued as he motioned for Raito to lie back down with which he complied. "Yet, the sooner you regain your health the sooner you can attempt to prove to me your theory." Ryuuzaki slipped off the bed and stood in that hunched position, still looking at Raito with wide eyes.

"Symptoms?"

Raito's mind drew a blank and sensing this, Ryuuzaki spoke again. "Aches?"

Hearing this, Raito finally got it. Yet, he didn't get why the detective was going as far to get him the medical aid for his fever; he could do it himself. He settled for letting the thought go and just nodded at Ryuuzaki.

"Stomach pain?"

Raito nodded again.

"Sore throat?"

Raito shook his head.

"Hazy?"

Raito nodded once more.

"Anything else?"

Raito rubbed his temples. "A ginormous headache."

At this statement, Ryuuzaki blinked.

"Yagami-kun, I do not believe that is a word."

"Get me something quick then. The headache is affecting my brain."

With the tiniest hint of a smile, Ryuuzaki made his way inside the bathroom that was placed directly in the center of the two beds in the room they (sometimes) slept in. Where it was located would leave enough slack on the chain for comfort in case they (sometimes) slept in the room and did not want to go through disturbing the other to use the facility. The room became lost in tranquility and Raito found himself drifting off again. Pushing past the ache in his head and limbs, the boy found that he was quite exhausted.

Ryuuzaki came back through the door and shut it behind himself with a small click that broke Raito from his daze. Good, a pill to help him get some sleep. But he found a problem. Ryuuzaki held no pill, only a small square of plastic. Sitting up slowly as to not disturb his headache, he stared at the small square and hoped Ryuuzaki would get the hint and tell him what it was. Ryuuzaki did, and held the square up in Raito's view. Inside the plastic was an obelisk-shaped form of something…

No.

He couldn't be serious.

This was just one of Ryuuzaki's attempts to be funny.

Raito gave a small laugh to confirm this. "Where's the pill, Ryuuzaki?"

The other man remained emotionless as he raised the plastic higher. "Right here."

"I'm being serious, Ryuuzaki."

"So am I, Yagami-kun."

Raito's heart raced as Ryuuzaki's pale hand tore off the top of the plastic covering and the man advanced towards him. In response, the brown haired boy scooted away, a look of terror dabbing his features as he realized that Ryuuzaki might not be joking.

"R-Ryuuzaki," Raito stuttered. "There _are _alternatives."

"Yes, there are," The other man grabbed hold of the silver chain of the handcuffs, grasping enough to keep Raito at his current spot. "Yet, for the sake of the case, I want you to heal quickly and this way is the fastest."

Raito couldn't believe this was happening.

"**A suppository**?!"

"You don't have to be so embarrassed, Yagami-kun."

Embarrassed?! Raito wondered, in his current state, what his chances were in beating the living shit out of the detective that crept closer and closer. Most likely, the percentage would be really low. Despite his lanky frame, Raito knew Ryuuzaki was fit despite his habits and with a fever running him down the brunette would surely flop. Ryuuzaki now sat in front of him, the opened plastic square held between a skinny index finger and thumb and unfazed dark eyes staring at Raito.

"Lay down, Yagami-kun."

The _nerve_…

"N-No way!" Raito pulled against the hold Ryuuzaki had on the chain. He was going to fight god damnit. "What the hell is wrong with you?! I'll never—!"

Ryuuzaki pulled back. "Calm down, Yagami-kun. It's the most logical way. I'll do it for you."

Each time Ryuuzaki tried to grab him Raito would maneuver away, causing them to begin their mini-fight tangled in a web of bed sheets.

"No! No way! Fucking pervert!" Raito found himself repetitively yelling.

"Now why does everyone think that?" Ryuuzaki said more to himself than the other boy as he continued to try to pin Raito to the bed. Even in his condition, Raito was in fact putting up a fight. Exclaiming words of protest every once in a while, hits were aimed at any vulnerable spot Ryuuzaki showed as he tried to suppress the other boy. The jabs were weak and Ryuuzaki would never hit back like the Yagami son was trying to attempt in the boy's state, but the detective let Raito try to punch. It was only a matter of time before the fever kicked right in.

And it did. Raito's chest began to heave with the effort he put in his struggle and the dizziness behind his eyes was becoming dreadful. Nausea crept up his throat and in fear of vomiting, the brunette fell back into his pillow, gasping for breath. This was horrible.

Ryuuzaki took this chance to take hold of Raito's wrists. The boy still squirmed, which was only natural, but he could feel that the other wasn't resisting as much. As the brunette's strength wore down and loud curse words turned into mumbles, Ryuuzaki took the chance to slowly unhook Raito's belt and slip off dark jeans with his remaining hand. Only a pair of navy blue boxers stood in the way of Yagami Raito and half-naked humiliation. The brunette acquired an ounce of gratitude for his fever; the heat from the sickness hid the new heat creeping up into his cheeks as he felt cold fingers slip off his boxers. Raito did not know why he had quit fighting against it—it had to be the illness. And, as he finally stopped caring as much, he looked back at Ryuuzaki. He found something interesting.

Ryuuzaki was nervous.

The dark haired man looked only at Raito and not much at what he was doing. It was also odd to find a small tint in those pale cheeks as Ryuuzaki hovered over him from the spot in between his legs. Raito gasped subtly as a cold hand was placed at the back of his thigh, Ryuuzaki giving the gesture for the boy to raise his knees.

"I am sorry," Ryuuzaki apologized.

Raito made a noise in his throat.

The detective retrieved the small plastic square that he had dropped during their struggle and used his fingers to maneuver the medicine out of the package. Raito felt himself tremble ever so slightly and squirmed a little at the hold Ryuuzaki currently had on his wrists. There was no way…

A finger pressed itself into his entrance and Raito's eyes screwed shut, a strangled cry removing itself from his mouth. The boy had been so preoccupied in denial, he hadn't even gotten to prepare himself for the intrusion. Ryuuzaki had frozen instantly at the cry, looking at Raito like he had truly hurt the boy. Dark eyes stayed locked on that face that was contorted in slight uncomfort and something else the detective couldn't really understand. The fact that he was most dealing with though is that he had liked that cry that came from the boy under him for some reason and unconsciously pushed his finger deeper inside Raito, thinking of something to say as an excuse.

"I am going to spread it around as it melts so it will work faster." At this, Ryuuzaki began to swirl his finger around inside him.

Raito made a small noise that he had been trying to suppress as Ryuuzaki moved his finger. He had gotten used to the foreign digit and the uncomfortable feeling had fled to reveal a completely opposite one. A pressure began to build at the base of his stomach and Raito came to a shocking revelation. He was getting turned on.

"Ryu—stop," Raito pleaded. Ryuuzaki was only looking at his face and thus his problem would be kept secret if the detective would stop now. Instead, he felt Ryuuzaki let go of his wrists and the other man rest it beside him on the bed to keep himself stable as he leaned over Raito. With his wrists now free, the brunette brought his hands up to Ryuuzaki's arms to prepare to push him off but never got the chance. Raito felt a second finger shove its way into his entrance and let out another cry, gripping the fabric over Ryuuzaki's arms.

"Ryuuza—"

"It is not finished melting yet." Ryuuzaki began to move both fingers inside Raito and watched in wide eyed fascination as the boy's features changed from one thing to another. He watched the red tint on the brunette's face grow darker and felt his own grow warmer. Ryuuzaki knew that it was completely illogical for him to be doing this. He could have just left the suppository in there and let it melt on its own. Yet, Ryuuzaki let his body continue with its instinctive actions, something he had never done before. The detective watched Raito's face in awe. He couldn't stop watching parted lips that let out small gasps of breath. Couldn't stop watching half-lidded auburn eyes. Couldn't stop watching the small beads of sweat that began to form. Couldn't stop watching brown hair that moved every time Raito tilted his head. Ryuuzaki had no idea what was going on. He loved Raito's noises. He loved Raito's face. He wanted to see more.

Raito tilted his head to the side which exposed a portion of his neck. Ryuuzaki felt himself unconsciously lean down and bury his own face in the crook of the boy's neck, Raito giving out a gasp in reaction.

"R-Ryuuzaki…what…?"

"What is that, Yagami-kun?" Ryuuzaki replied, breath tickling Raito's neck.

"What?"

"I feel something."

Raito did not know what the other man meant until Ryuuzaki moved to look downward. As the dark haired man had leaned forward, Raito's erection had pressed itself lightly against the detective's leg. The boy panicked, gripping Ryuuzaki's arms tighter.

"N-No! Don't look!"

Ryuuzaki had seen though and was not very surprised. He had known with a great percentage that something like this might happen and was in a way amused at the great embarrassment that the teenager showed for it. Ryuuzaki had let his instinct take over a while ago and he wasn't planning for it to end either. He slowly removed his fingers from the inside of Raito.

"You don't have to be so embarrassed, Yagami-kun," Ryuuzaki repeated once more. "If you release some tension, it might make the end of your illness come quicker than expected."

Raito jerked as he felt Ryuuzaki's hand wrap around his erection and let out another cry. He had no idea what was going on. Yet, he knew he didn't care. Auburn eyes slipped shut as the other man's hand began to move up and down his cock, fleeting tremors of pleasure running up and down his spine.

"Ah. Ryuuza…"

Ryuuzaki loved that face, that expression so foreign on Yagami Raito. An expression that was foreign to him also. Ryuuzaki moved himself downward and removed his hand from Raito's member, causing a small whimper to bubble out of the other boy's throat. The now free, pale hand pushed up Raito's shirt to his midsection, Ryuuzaki planting a trail of kisses downward on the hot, exposed skin. Raito grasped handfuls of bed sheets as he felt Ryuuzaki's mouth get closer and closer to his erection, the anticipation almost unbearable. When a warm mouth did enclose over him, Raito thought he would explode right then and there. He moaned and gasped as Ryuuzaki's tongue swirled around his cock and the other man begin to move his head.

"Ryuuzaki…faster..." Raito found himself pleading.

He had let himself go; all reasoning had been thrown out long ago. Now all he could focus on was the mouth sucking his member and how it made him shake with pleasure. Raito moaned loudly when he felt one of Ryuuzaki's fingers return to his entrance, the digit swirling itself around his opening and moving itself in and out. The pressure that had built up inside of Raito was becoming unbearable and he found himself gripping a handful of dark hair that was surprisingly soft. He felt himself come so close but…

Ryuuzaki glanced up from his position. Raito was looking back at him and the boy seemed to be struggling with something. Removing himself from Raito, he replaced the job with his hand once more and took back his spot hovering above the younger boy.

"Raito-kun, you can come. It's alright."

Ryuuzaki's words and the hands manipulating him finally drove him over the edge. Raito came violently in Ryuuzali's hand with a moan, back arching and hands gripping the man's shoulders as his body shuddered. Ryuuzaki watched this new expression with fascination, not minding the warm liquid that poured over his hand.

As Raito calmed down, auburn eyes opened slowly to lock with black ones and both looked on at each other in silence. Ryuuzaki's eyes moved around that face that had fascinated him so and came to lock on parted lips once again. Even though his logic was returning back as the haze from his mind lifted, he got one more urge that he felt at the time was necessary.

"Raito-kun?"

"H-Huh?"

Ryuuzaki paused. "May I kiss you?"

The question was so formal that it threw Raito completely off guard. He gazed at Ryuuzaki with confusion until he realized that the other man was, in fact, serious. With a swallow, Raito nodded subtly and slid his eyes shut as he felt warm lips cover his own.

When they broke apart, Ryuuzaki and Raito continued to stare at each other.

"Has the suppository worked yet, Raito-kun?"

Raito snatched the nearest pillow and pelted the detective's head with it.

"I hope you get sick you bastard."

**-----------------------------------**

(I)38.7 degrees celsius is a fever of 102 degrees farenheit.


	2. game

-**Game.**  
-Death Note.  
-LXRaito yaoi.(MALE-MALE situations. no flames excepted.)  
-**Summary:** After complete exhaustion, Raito gets a fever. Since he is chained to the boy, Ryuuzaki feels it is his duty to get Raito better quickly in his…own way. part two.  
-**Notes:**

! my only guess is that people liked _Sick_ so much that they wanted more.

! i had to somehow spin off _Sick_ which was never intended, so the story line isn't as contemplated as the last.

! i hate inner monologues.

! and witty comebacks.

-**Disc:** i do not own Death Note. there would SO be more sex.

* * *

Raito was blushing.

He knew it was faint but he could feel its presence all the same; that warmth in his face that ceased to end its torture on him. He tried his best to diminish it as he sat, once again, in front of a humming computer.

"_Ah. Ryuuza…"_

Kira had taken the lives of seventeen other criminals today.

"_Raito-kun, you can come. It's alright."_

That would make the total for the week at thirty-six.

"_Ryuuzaki…faster…"_

In order to weave a pattern out of this they would need some substantial time gaps in order to figure out Kira's new way of timing.

"_Raito-kun?"_

They would also need…

"_May I kiss you?"_

Raito's hand rose up to wipe off his cheek as a reaction to the heat tingling in his face. He became frustrated and tried his best to suppress the rage that bubbled inside of him. The fact that something like this was bothering him angered him so and it was becoming an effort to not completely lose his head when he stole glances at the man sitting beside him.

Their encounter was days past now. Why was it still reiterating itself in his head?

"_R-Ryuuza…"_

It had been a casual thing. Everything had shifted back to normal as soon as Ryuuzaki had left the room. They both still sat staring at machine screens around the clock. Ryuuzaki still thought Raito was Kira, showing his opinion at small intervals of time as to not upset everyone. He was still handcuffed to the older man, they still fought, and Ryuuzaki still sat in his chair, occasionally popping sweets into his mouth.

On the outside, nothing was wrong.

How could this be? Yagami Raito—refined, proud, and sophisticated son of Yagami Souichiro—was stumbling over an impulse-induced bit of casual, oral sex. It was enough to drive him to the brink of insanity, intelligent thoughts attenuated as flashes and sounds of memories distracting him. Never had he been so flustered, embarrassed, or indignant. Amber eyes shifted over to the source of his ill-temper in an unintentional glare. To his very small surprise, Ryuuzaki was looking back at Raito as well; a plump strawberry poised halfway into thin lips and held there by a skinny thumb and index finger.

"_May I kiss you?"_

Oh the malice he felt.

His view of Ryuuzaki was suddenly blocked by the cloth of a red tie, Raito's gaze moving to look at the concerned face of its owner. Matsuda hovered over him, an eyebrow quirked to the point to where it was hidden under mused black hair.

"Raito, are you sure you're feeling well now? Your face is a little red."

So, he had been right. The color in his face was indeed apparent and the confirmation from his co-worker only made more pressure settle in the bottom of his stomach. As he thought of a witty reply to make up for it, something moved in the corner of his eye. Looking away from the young man in front of him, Raito's eyes moved beside Matsuda. Ryuuzaki had leaned forward in his chair into Raito's view, black eyes staring him down intently and aforementioned strawberry replaced with the tip of his thumb.

"Yes, Yagami-kun," Ryuuzaki tilted his head subtly. "Are you positive you are up to task?"

Raito stared back at the raven haired man as much as he could through Matsuda. Really, the man hadn't even enough common sense to move. Ryuuzaki's expressionless demeanor faced him, wide eyes not even flinching as they stared each other down. Raito tried to pick up something, anything.

And then he found it.

A smirk hovered extremely light on Ryuuzaki's lips.

Matsuda finally stepped to the side as Raito jumped out of his seat, eyes never leaving the gaze he held with Ryuuzaki. He heard the man beside him say his name once again in a concerned tone, shrugging it off.

Ryuuzaki, was this all a game?

Raito got his answer without even having to utter a word. The smirk grew on pale lips the longer Raito stared at him, seeming to mock the fact of the boy's new austere expression. Ryuuzaki had turned this into a playful engagement, a sort of battle even. This was a way for the detective to analyze him in composure, pride, and attitude—things that could probably heighten the percentage of him being a mass murderer. It was a game of cat and mouse, even though it tooled with activities that should be considered with feeling. It truly showed to what lengths Ryuuzaki was trying to achieve to at least raise the scale one more satisfactory notch. Heartless? It seemed to be, but for some reason Raito didn't mind. He didn't mind that the two would probably either be fighting because of this or, without a doubt, repeating activities of only a couple days ago. With this thought, his mind halted and only thought of one thing:

He was behind.

Due to his illness, Raito had conceded to all of Ryuuzaki's advances. The great detective L had overpowered him, and this was something he could not allow. The matter had to be handled with great care however. If Raito would succumb yet again during the next encounter, Ryuuzaki would most likely begin to think that the boy was playing it safe in order to not be considered too aggressive. This would, in turn, raise suspicion. What if Raito were able to gain back control? Then—even though there would still be the threat of percentage raise—he could maybe pass it off as him trying to win, trying to push the game farther. Either way, there was no use predicting it all out; he had to continue to even the scale. He could even feel the red in his face grow warmer as he thought more and more about it.

Raito tugged hard on the metal chain that bound them together, pulling the older man out of his seat with a small noise. Amber eyes snapped to Matsuda, who cringed in response to the overly serious expression. Souichiro and Aizawa were out researching around Yotsuba, Mogi was out with Misa for a photo shoot—it was almost too good of a situation.

"I'm leaving to use the restroom," he told Matsuda very flatly. "Mind everything while we're gone."

He didn't even let the young man speak before he turned toward the stairs, pulling Ryuuzaki along with him. For once he felt an ounce of gratefulness toward the bondage; Ryuuzaki had no choice but to follow. It didn't seem like he would resist at all anyway. The detective was indeed no fool and to think that Ryuuzaki might not know why Raito suddenly wanted to leave somewhere private would be a pure insult of his intelligence.

Ryuuzaki entered the restroom first, his back turned to Raito and running his hand along the marble of the sink counter as he walked in. He hadn't said a word since Raito dragged him off his chair, not even an utterance of protest. The younger boy watched the detective as he leaned against the door. There was no use of pouncing on him lest he be automatically concluded as being too forward. He was going to have to ease his way into this to catch Ryuuzaki off guard somehow. But how to begin?

There was no need. "I thought that Yagami-kun needed to use the restroom?" Ryuuzaki inquired as he finally turned to face the brunette. The detective was going to put on the innocent act.

"You're trying to force things out of me by way of emotion," Raito said matter-of-factly as he pushed himself off of the restroom door, moving closer to Ryuuzaki. "You know for a fact that I did not come in this room to use it."

"And you think that by reiterating these plans of mine back to me they will lessen the standards of your suspicion?" Ryuuzaki replied. "How very Kira-like it is of you to defend yourself like that."

"Kira-like?" Raito repeated. He advanced closer to Ryuuzaki, the common reaction of the other man causing them to walk until Ryuuzaki found himself against the black tile of the restroom wall. Now was the time to close the gap a little more, providing a sort of dramatic tension. He rested a hand on the cool tile of the wall by Ryuuzaki's head, leaning in ever so slightly. "How very Kira-like it is of you to play with people's emotions, mine…and even yours."

"Like Misa?" Ryuuzaki was quick to reply and it almost made Raito fumble. He was quick to recover though.

"No no," he said. "Misa…I have said before that my deal with Misa is one-sided. Yet, even as she stays I do not toy with her emotions nor do I share them with her." He leaned in even closer. Temptation was getting the best of him, it seemed best to say it now. "However, that does not mean that I am incapable of things like lust…or love."

Ryuuzaki opened his mouth to say something and Raito was greatly amused when no sound left his opening. He had finally thrown the other man off guard.

Raito swooped in and captured Ryuuzaki's lips in a small kiss, just like the one they had shared a couple days ago. Only this time, Raito had initiated it, incredibly proud of the fact that he had already gained control. He broke the kiss and opened his eyes to look back into wide black ones. It was best to be tender as to not…

Raito's thoughts were interrupted as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck, pulling him down into a lip bruising kiss. Once he realized what was going on, Raito reacted, their lips meshing together forcefully. Raito was quick to regain his standing and licked the bottom of Ryuuzaki's lip, delving his tongue into his mouth as soon as it opened for him. He found it to be a little intimate to be kissing like this, but once it had started it had begun to feel better than the younger man expected. He wanted it and he knew for a fact that Ryuuzaki wanted it also.

Raito felt Ryuuzaki's hands creep down from the hold on his neck, skinny fingers running themselves down his chest. At this, he moved his body even closer to the detective, a hint surprised that no protest to any movement was given. Raito worked his best to win the quarrel they had started in their connected mouths, fighting for dominance like always. He found sensitive spots behind Ryuuzaki's teeth that made the man stagger in his ability to fight back and practically melt in his spot. He guessed the raven haired man had underestimated him—it wasn't like they had done something like this before—and before Raito knew it his actions were put up with less and less of a resistance. It made him smirk inwardly. Yagami Raito was no inexperienced man.

The brunette finally tore his lips from Ryuuzaki's, instantly attacking the pale skin of the other man's jaw and neck with light kisses. He heard him gasp, guessing that Ryuuzaki had little experiences when these actions were put upon him. The little pants that escaped Ryuuzaki's mouth were becoming a delightful sound to Raito. However, it was quite the opposite for the older man. The detective L was not meant to be taken over and Raito could feel the hands gripping onto the fabric of his shirt, occasionally moving to tangle in his hair to try to coax him back into a kiss. Instead of giving in to a feeble attempt, he moved his mouth to what he assumed was a sensitive spot on Ryuuzaki's neck, the man squirming under him as he sucked and ran his tongue along it.

He then did something Raito found completely shocking.

Ryuuzaki mewled.

A sound that was so foreign on someone like him almost startled Raito, but at the same time made him become more aroused then he should be at the time. This caused him to unwillingly want to shift closer to Ryuuzaki and he did, slipping his knee between the other man's legs. He could feel his own cock twitch as he felt Ryuuzaki hardening on his thigh, realizing how much they both actually wanted this.

Ryuuzaki's hand gripped a handful of Raito's hair, causing the taller boy to subtly yell in small pain as chestnut locks were pulled up to force the boy's lips onto his. No matter. Raito let his hand slide down as he distracted the other man with his tongue, reaching to the jeans that were so common on Ryuuzaki.

And suddenly, Ryuuzaki's body was gone.

Opening his eyes that were dulled with the beginning rushes of lust; he looked over quick enough to see Ryuuzaki retreat into the largest stall. He stood still, just staring at the door until his body willed itself to move toward it. Grasping the handle, he found that it was still unlocked and peeked inside.

"Ryuuzaki?"

His lips were instantly covered once again and hands grasped onto his arms, forcing him inside and them shoving him onto the back of the stall door. What a cheap trick.

Sadly enough, it was a cheap trick that was working. Ryuuzaki was strong despite his lean appearance and Raito found him self glued to the door, even when he other man had only one hand on him. Raito made a small noise in their kiss as he felt fingers fumble with the button of his pants—Ryuuzaki not seeming too comfortable with foreplay. Yet, it wasn't only that matter nor was it to regain dominance. The detective had suddenly craved for those expressions Raito had exposed last session, wanting to see them once again. He had missed them so much.

The pale man tore his lips from Raito just in time to see the boy's face contort into pleasure as Ryuuzaki swiped his thumb over his tip, reveling in the expression. Little pants began to emit themselves from parted lips as the older man wrapped his fingers around Raito's entire length and began to move. The brunette whimpered.

This had become a bad situation.

Never had Raito been low on plans and this kind of thing would be no exception. Raising your leg was a common type of thing to do at this point and Raito did, letting his thigh run along the other man's. With quick speed, he then shoved his heel into the crook of Ryuuzaki's knee, smirking this time as the warmth of the man's body left him again. The detective sat in front of him on the tile floor, staring with a daze at nothing in particular as his mind tried to catch up. After he realized what had just occurred, black eyes gazed up at Raito.

"So you have the ability to trick people, Raito-kun. That is not a good thing."

So, it was more suspicion. Raito gave a small laugh, lowering himself to the floor and positioning himself over top of the other man. "That seems to be a little bit of hypocrisy, Ryuuzaki. Don't contradict others for something that you do yourself; a trick for a trick."

Ryuuzaki just stared like he always had, not moving as he felt Raito's lips come inches from his once again. "Touché," he muttered before the brunette kissed him, his elbows digging into the white tile under him as they propped himself up. The reason why he was doing this was fading. He secretly wished that Raito would do something, anything that would be able to aid his suspicion. So far, there was nothing; the brunette was doing things that any normal human being would do and the more and more that this fact made itself known, the more Ryuuzaki began to subtly cave in. Yagami Raito…why?

Ryuuzaki was thrust out of his revere as a cool hand found its way past the barrier of his jeans. The act was so sudden to him that the detective fell from his propped position as he made a surprised noise, his head hitting the tile floor and hands shooting to grip Raito's arms. He wasn't used to this kind of thing and he almost trembled as the brunette's hand found its way around his most intimate of areas. Black eyes shut themselves as fingers wrapped around his member like Ryuuzaki had always done to Raito. Now that the action was thrust upon him—even though it was a little awkward—he found it to be amazingly pleasurable, little tremors that he had never felt before creeping up his spine.

Raito on the other hand, just looked at the man as he manipulated him. They were one in the same; Ryuuzaki also made noises and sounds that Raito would never have once thought of seeing on the detective in his lifetime. Just watching the raven haired man under him was making him painfully aroused and he couldn't help but cave in to the desire to peck a small kiss on Ryuuzaki's tinted cheek and then on his lips. As hazy dark eyes slid back open to look into auburn, Raito surprisingly found another thing he would never have associated the detective with:

Cute.

Raito had never been more aroused in his life, not even with another woman. The urge to please himself at the same time was so unbearable that he came to the most obvious conclusion: he would screw Ryuuzaki. However, he found that he was met with protest for the first time when he began to remove the other man's lower clothing. As Raito looked back at the paler man's face, he found that expressions of pleasure had in fact turned into a hint of fear. The brunette conjured all this together in his head and came to another conclusion that startled him:

Ryuuzaki was a virgin.

…Oh, it was too good to be true.

All of the other man's protests suddenly fell on deaf ears. Ryuuzaki was cute, Ryuuzaki was willing, Ryuuzaki was a virgin, and Raito was incredibly hard. Leaning forward, he brought the pale man's lips into a kiss to cease anymore sounds, gathering up liquid to slick his fingers to just the right amount. The anticipation was almost agonizing.

Ryuuzaki's mind on the other hand, was elsewhere. He had found that the more and more that this went on, the more and more he contemplated his earlier thought of why. However, there was nothing of any significance. As this idea settled itself in his already hazy thoughts, the detective complied with the other to a considerable amount. The same conclusion in his head from before ran over and over again: Raito did everything that a normal human being would do in this same situation; there was nothing to base off of. The will to analyze was dwindling.

The man was ripped out of his reverie by a completely uncomfortable feeling, the sudden intrusion of Raito's fingers making him squirm and almost to the brink of trembling. Humiliation of his reaction only deepened when he felt hot breath tickle his ear, Ryuuzaki practically hearing the smirk in the brunette's voice.

"Doesn't feel too nice at first, does it Ryuuzaki?"

The dark haired man grimaced. "You hold an awful grudge."

"In this case, I prefer to call it charitable." Raito murmured back. It was almost awkward. Ryuuzaki had suddenly become so amenable to everything, almost giving the impression that the fight was over and it had become just a casual fuck. No, that wasn't like the detective. In the back of his occupied head, Raito jumbled around all possibilities. Could it be another test? Was it just to see what the brunette would do with such a condition? What was it?

Removing his fingers from Ryuuzaki after the man had ceased his uncomfortable shifting; Raito used the free hand to hold up one of his pale, slender legs. "Bite your hand."

"Bite my..?" Ryuuzaki questioned.

"Bite your hand, Ryuuzaki," Raito repeated. "And don't stop until I say so."

Dark eyes looked at the brunette in pure inquiry, even though it still held a plain expression. When he was only met with a sedate demeanor, he complied, setting the side of his hand between his teeth. He knew what was to come next, why was an action like this needed? Ryuuzaki got his answer faster than he had expected. With Raito's entrance the detective acquired an amazingly horrid dose of pain, the most he thought he'd ever had in his entire life. Back arching and nails clawing the white tile floor, Ryuuzaki let out a muffled cry and his teeth clamped down hard onto his hand. He had heard this was a pleasurable thing, how had it hurt so much? He felt a soft hand pull his own from his mouth, equally soft lips planting sloppy kisses on his thin ones. The action did help him relax a little, pain deteriorating at a slow pace to reveal little shivers of pleasure at the base of his stomach with each movement the other boy made.

Raito on the other hand had to use every ounce of self-control he had to not go absolutely mad and screw the detective under him senseless. Ryuuzaki was tight and warm, the feeling amazingly times better than any woman he had ever been with. Yet, he made the effort to be careful; his percentage was on the line. When the man under him began to make sounds, pleadings even, Raito almost sighed in utmost relief: Now was the time to screw Ryuuzaki senseless.

Each movement was like heaven, the sensations practically screaming the definition of sensual. However, the brunette wasn't too indulged in what was going on. Instead, he found himself staring at the man under him. Ryuuzaki's eyes had shut, dark slits accentuating off pale skin and raven hair swept lightly over his face, some strands sticking to his forehead by sweat from the heated situation they were in. Thin lips had turned rosy from kisses and were parted as sounds and pants escaped them. It was then that Raito had realized something for the last time. His heart was fluttering.

Not from lust or pleasure.

Just…fluttering.

It was almost over as soon as it had begun, Ryuuzaki coming as his back left the floor and he yelled out Raito's name. The tight constriction around his member caused the brunette to tense, lowering his head and body shaking and he came exactly after. Raito didn't say anything as he released himself, he couldn't. The only names he had to yell out were fake aliases and had no meaning to them. It almost made him sad.

Both men stayed frozen where they were, waiting as the sensations of sex slowly died out of their system and the real world began to set back into place. Raito carefully removed himself from Ryuuzaki, sitting back on his heels and reaching over to a toilet paper dispenser. Grabbing a handful of the tissue, he took his spot back over top of the detective, dabbing the flimsy paper on the pale skin of his stomach.

"This is all there is to wipe you with," Raito said, breaking the silence that had befallen them. "I'm sorry."

Ryuuzaki kept his gaze on the man over top of him, noticing Raito wouldn't even glance at his face. "That's alright." The room was becoming silent, and the more it was the more uneasy the older man felt, compelling him to strike conversation.

"Raito-kun?"

The brunette raised his eyebrows to show he was listening.

"Just a while ago, did you hear it?"

"Hear what?" Raito still wouldn't look at him.

"A door slamming," Ryuuzaki replied. "I swear that while we were preoccupied I heard a door open and then slam."

"I didn't hear anything."

"But, I did."

"You're bleeding."

Ryuuzaki was thrown off by the statement that was clearly irrelevant to what they had been talking about. "What?"

"I said you're bleeding."

Ryuuzaki looked around himself. "Where?"

The dark-haired man felt a soft hand take hold of his left one, bringing the limb into their view. Indeed a small amount of red liquid dribbled from small bite marks, the older man probably too distracted earlier to notice. Ryuuzaki propped himself up once more on his elbows, inspecting the small cuts more closely as Raito still held his hand.

"You bit so hard you bled, is it that new to you?" Raito said with a small smile, the jesting tone evident in his voice. Ryuuzaki frowned and the brunette gave a small chuckle, reaching for more tissue and dabbing the small wound lightly. At this, the other man's face contorted into confusion at the sudden act of kindness. Raito wasn't one to be so forward with another person.

"It's fine, Raito-kun," Ryuuzaki said, slowly trying to remove his hand only to find it tight in the other man's hold.

"No, it's not. You're bleeding."

"Raito-kun, I said it is fine."

"Just let me wipe it."

"Raito-kun, why do you _care_? Why has your mood changed so suddenly?" Ryuuzaki asked in a slightly louder tone of voice, becoming even more perplexed as the brunette fell into silence. Raito was looking down; Ryuuzaki couldn't see his eyes. The pale man rose into a sitting position, head cocked subtly to the side. "Raito-kun?"

Raito abruptly snapped his head up, amber eyes looking into black.

"I love you."

At first, Ryuuzaki blinked at the suddenness of his words. His mind didn't contemplate on them much however; he had known it was coming. In fact, it almost broke his heart in two. He wished with all his might that he could agree and they could rejoice, but he couldn't. That wasn't how the game worked. With a small sigh, the black haired man took on a look of pity, raising a pale hand to lightly brush a clump of Raito's bangs back into place.

"No. No, you don't."

Ryuuzaki could feel Raito tense and see the momentary flash of sadness that left as soon as it came. He couldn't let it stay silent, he needed to explain.

"What we did…," he began, averting his gaze to a white tile. It was his turn to not have the will to look at the other and he chewed on his thumb. "What we did was not love making. What we did was just…unplanned." There was no other way to explain it, even if a small amount of it was a lie. He knew that Raito was a proud boy however and wasn't surprised when a small laugh came from the brunette's throat.

"You're right, Ryuuzaki," Raito said, now also looking downward. "It just…felt like the most comfortable thing to say in this situation I am guessing."

Ryuuzaki said nothing for a moment and looked back at the brunette whose gaze had fallen back to the floor. It almost hurt him to do this, but there was nothing else he could do. Leaning forward, he let his lips plant a small chaste kiss on the other man's forehead.

"Nothing has changed between us."

Raito stayed glued to his spot as he felt the older man rise from his sitting position and once again clothe himself. Neither of them spoke nor looked at each other, Raito focusing intently on one white tile on the bathroom floor. He heard the faint click of the bathroom stall door opening. Ryuuzaki had halted before walking out of the compartment, back facing the brunette who still sat in the middle of the floor.

"I still think that you may be Kira. I still think the meeting of you and Amane Misa is similar to the first and second Kira encounter." He paused. "Nothing has changed, Yagami-kun."

Raito's chest became heavy.

After Ryuuzaki retreated from the restroom the brunette found he couldn't move, focusing all eye movements to the white tile he had kept his gaze at. He had never realized before that his desire to be with someone like the older man was so strong and it startled him to find out he was actually quite hurt. What made the situation worse was the fact that he had indeed lost yet again.

Raito had been the one to cave in.

The brunette's head snapped up when he heard the restroom door swing open once again, heart fluttering as his gaze quickly shifted from the floor to the black stall door. Hope filled his inside, the childish idea of a wish come true running around as a possibility he knew better than to agree with.

"I was right, Yagami-kun."

He hadn't entered the stall, but Raito knew it was Ryuuzaki's voice. "Huh?"

"I've come to a conclusion." There was a small silence. "We were gone for quite a while; it was only common for Matsuda to have the instinct to come check on the situation responsible for such an absence. We were careless enough to leave the door unlocked and he must have seen us in our endeavor," Ryuuzaki sighed and the repetitive noise of the restroom door opening sounded in the room. "He now lies in a heap on the stairs—I am guessing in his haste he fell. Will you come help me, Yagami-kun?"

Raito didn't speak. With a small smile, the teenager rose from his spot on the floor, straightening his appearance back to his proud image. Grasping the stall's handle, he opened it. "I'm coming."

Nothing had changed.

* * *

haaa. sad ending with a small dose of comic relief. 


	3. boredom

-**Boredom**.  
-Death Note.  
-LXRaito yaoi. (MALE-MALE situations. no flames excepted.)  
-**Summary:** After complete exhaustion, Raito gets a fever. Since he is chained to the boy, Ryuuzaki feels it is his duty to get Raito better quickly in his…own way. part three. 

-**Notes:**

! i don't know why im continuing; is it boredom on my part?

! if i get too carried away, please stop me. as loyal readers you should know that.

! i took my own advice and bit my hand. it still hurt like hell. :(

-**Disc:** i do not own Death Note. there would SO be more sex.

* * *

_shlllllllllllllupp_

His sane level was dropping.

_shlllllllllllllupp_

There was seriously something wrong with this man.

_shllup shllllupp_

He couldn't take it anymore.

_shllllllllu_—

"**Ryuuzaki**!" Raito snapped, turning in his chair and looking incredulously at the dark haired man. He took in a deep breath before speaking again. "Drink it like a normal person, please?"

The older man didn't turn his head to look at him, only his eyes did as he quirked an eyebrow. He sat in his odd position in a chair beside Raito, holding a black can in an equally odd way. Pinched between his thumb and index finger at the bottom, the metal container was still poised at Ryuuzaki's lips, the immaturity of it giving Raito the impression he was scolding a child.

"I am sorry," the dark haired man replied, removing the can from his mouth. He put on a small pout and turned the container in his hand, gazing at the green wording on its side. "I did not know you were so irritated by the way I do things, Yagami-kun."

He was whiny too. "It's not that," Raito replied after a sigh, resisting intense irritation by letting his eyes return to the book in his hands. "These handcuffs are your doing. Therefore, if you must be here while I try to relax then you can at the very least put some effort into respecting me." He knew that that had been an awkward thing to say. When you were one of the prime suspects of the crime of mass murder, you'd think the last thing that you would shoot for would be respect. Nonetheless, his friendship status with the other man just earned him another small sigh and a careless shrug.

"You are right," Ryuuzaki complied, balancing the can on the cushioned armrest. "I am sorry for bothering you, Yagami-kun." And they yet again fell into silence. These periods of rest had been deemed mandatory for the teenager in prevention of another illness and Raito would gladly take the time to either fall asleep or read something other than murder statistics. Ryuuzaki had no problem with the idea, other than the fact that he would partake in seemingly endless bouts of boredom, finding nothing entertaining while the brunette went about his business. Ryuuzaki wasn't the type to sleep; neither was he the kind of person to waste time. It took all the self-control he possessed to not rip the taller man out of his seat and away from his reading so they could get back to work. Honestly, it all seemed pointless.

Therefore, he conjured up a statement purely out of result of his inactivity.

"Yagami-kun, I never see you consume sweet things," He turned fully toward the brunette this time. "Why is this?"

The expression he got in return was less than shocking. Raito slowly lowered his book from eyes that shifted over to look at the black-haired man. The demeanor wasn't difficult to read: _You are annoying me greatly_. However, Ryuuzaki didn't care. He needed the occupation and these breaks were Raito's own doing. The detective raised his shoulders and eyebrows in unison, an innocent gesture signaling he was serious and would enjoy an answer.

Nothing happened.

With the other man's continued silence and annoyed staring, Ryuuzaki reached a bony hand to once again grasp the black can from his armrest, the chain that connected them clanging with each movement. He placed it down lightly on the small table that separated their two chairs. "Try this."

Raito glanced down at the container and grimaced. "It's the sweet kind."

Ryuuzaki bit his thumb. "So, you don't like sweet?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I just don't."

"Have you ever had it?"

"I would not like to."

"You do not like to try sweet things?"

"No."

Ryuuzaki grinned as he chewed on his thumb. "I have caught you in an indirect confession."

Raito's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"You do not like to try sweet things which can be concluded to mean that you are not a nice person," He leaned forward in his chair, grin widening on his face. "In a wonderful coincidence, Kira is also not a very nice person."

Raito blinked, his lips slowly forming a frown.

"…I don't like you."

"I know but please do have a taste."

Raito growled lightly and brought the pages of his book back up to meet his eyes, showing that he was no longer listening. With a light huff, Ryuuzaki snatched the soda can from the wood of the table, bringing it back to his lips. Yet in that moment, he found his mind coming up with an idea. It was a bad idea though, a very bad one, and the thought of the reaction he would get almost made him drop the entire plan. However, once he contemplated it, he came to the conclusion that not all people react in the same way—no person was the exact same as the other. Plus, it would do a great deal in alleviating his boredom, no matter the sheer thoughtlessness of it. With a last glance at the brunette absorbed in reading, Ryuuzaki took a large drink from the can in his hand, letting the sweet liquid rest in his mouth for a longer period than a usual person would before swallowing it.

Raito looked up to the sound of shuffling feet and the jingling of the handcuff chain. Before he even had the chance to glance at the man standing in front of him, he felt warm, familiar lips crushing into his own with great force. Numbness washed over the brunette's entire body, the book in his fingers slipping deftly into his lap. Raito felt the detective's tongue shove its way into his mouth, the brunette making a noise at the roughness and the new taste that invaded his senses.

The soda tasted of strawberries.

The brunette grasped the arms of his chair until his knuckles turned white; hating the way his body instantly reacted to any way Ryuuzaki would manipulate it. Raito felt a liquid being rubbed on his neck, the sensation replaced with the older man's mouth almost instantaneously, tongue lapping up the aforementioned substance. It made Raito groan, the feelings being shut inside for so long now that he felt the complete urge to just relieve himself of such a burden.

He wouldn't forget that easily though.

Ryuuzaki fell hard to the floor, black eyes wide in utter shock and the left side of his face pulsating with a wave of fresh pain. The pull of the chain from his fall had made Raito need to stand from his chair, the brunette hovering over Ryuuzaki with his hand still molded tightly into a fist. The younger man was shaking.

No, it had not been a good idea.

"Not the best approach to get my way?" Ryuuzaki asked as he slowly stood.

"No," Raito replied, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. The man began to walk out of the room, Ryuuzaki, being bound by chain, following. Raito looked ever so slightly behind his shoulder, glancing at the man behind him.

"Why not try again when you can care about another human being?"

Ryuuzaki halted in his steps, letting the chain go its full course before becoming taut and tugging the dark-haired man forward.

Ouch.

That had been a very uncaring blow. Raito still hadn't forgotten about their encounters—it was a shame. However the small amount of sheer pain that developed slowly in his chest made him focus on the insult value of the statement. He was impressed and only thought one thing as they made their way back down the stairs:

_God I love him. _

* * *

short. 


	4. suspicion

-**Suspicion**.  
-Death Note.  
-LXRaito yaoi. (MALE-MALE situations. no flames excepted.)  
-**Summary:** After complete exhaustion, Raito gets a fever. Since he is chained to the boy, Ryuuzaki feels it is his duty to get Raito better quickly in his…own way. four.  
-**Notes:**

! i find myself wanting to finish this. the chapters are going to come quicker than i thought.

! three pepsis are necessary for each chapter since i write late—you're all making me broke.

! i'm being called '–sama'. if fluffy porn stories earn me respect then by all means i will write by heart. :)

-**Disc:** i do not own Death Note. there would SO be more sex.

* * *

"If I die, would you take over for me?" Ryuuzaki asked, not looking back at the brunette who stood behind him. If Raito was Kira and all of this was merely just an act, the younger man would definitely say yes—that, Ryuuzaki was sure of. Instead, the detective was merely replied to by the jingling of a chain.

"What are you talking about, Ryuuzaki?" he heard the man behind him say. "As long as we have this we die together, right?" The statement was so noble that it almost made Ryuuzaki frown. There was a long pause before Raito spoke again, his voice dabbed with a saddened tone.

"Oh, I get it."

This time Ryuuzaki frowned.

"Sorry Ryuuzaki, but I'm going to tell everyone what you were thinking," Raito continued. "If I am Kira, Ryuuzaki is assuming one of the two possibilities. First, that I'm putting on an act and faking that I'm not Kira, or that Kira's power has been passed to someone else and I have no memory that I was Kira." There was another light clanging of chain. "If it's the former and I'm acting…then these handcuffs will never come off. I cannot be allowed to be free again. Actually, he probably won't remove the handcuffs for the other theory either." Ryuuzaki could feel the questioning looks on the other's faces, but the detective still said nothing nor looked behind him.

"Ryuuzaki thinks I'm Kira and even if the power has been passed to someone else…," the brunette said as he looked down at the back of the man's head. "He's assumed that I have set things in a way that the power will eventually return to me. So I wasn't controlled, it was all a plan to pass the power to someone else and gain it back when I'm no longer a suspect."

The black-haired man was astonished despite everything, not knowing by any ounce of him how this man could so accurately describe what he was thinking. It was downright supernatural; if you believed in that kind of thing.

"_Light Yagami could become Kira while also being L_; that's what Ryuuzaki is thinking."

"Correct," Ryuuzaki replied.

"To gain the position of L and be able to freely control the police around the world while being Kira behind the scenes, that would be the ultimate position. You're saying that I could do it, no, that I'm_ trying_ to do it."

"Yes." Ryuuzaki didn't like short answers, but there was nothing else to say. It was only a matter of time before the statements of defense arose.

"But what about now? You should at least realize now that I'm not acting."

He knew it.

Really, saying plans out loud did not constitute as a reason to lessen suspicion. Suppressing a sigh, the detective finally spoke. "If you were planning on taking over the role of L, then you wouldn't be revealing it in front of everyone…is that what you're implying?"

"Yeah," Raito replied. "And if Ryuuzaki, well, if L were to die while I continued to live and Kira suddenly disappeared, you'd just need to have Watari or a third party determine that I was Kira. For the other possibility, say that it's true that I sent the power to someone else and plan to have it return in the future. If that's the case, the assumption is that I've lost my memories of being Kira, correct?"

It was getting awkward, hearing all this. "Yes, that's the only way it would make sense."

Raito gave a small sigh, his patience wearing thin. The detective was so inconsiderate that it almost disgusted the younger man, Ryuuzaki's earlier plan to let innocent people die to find Kira less than flattering. The mass murderer was running amuck in Yotsuba while Ryuuzaki instead tried to weasel his way into a confession from Raito. This wasn't right; a person couldn't be this heartless.

Ryuuzaki felt a hand on his shoulder, the grip pulling him around in his chair until it swiveled to face the brunette. Auburn eyes met surprised raven ones in a stare.

"Ryuuzaki," Raito looked so serious all of the sudden. "If I capture the current Kira, after that do you really think I would become Kira, become a murderer? Do I really look like that kind of person?"

They continued to gaze at each other.

"_Even now, in this kind of condition, you would still accuse a man of being a mass murderer? You are a heartless person."_

"_May I kiss you?"_

"_You're trying to force things out of me by way of emotion,"_

"_However, that does not mean that I am incapable of things like lust…or love."_

"_So you have the ability to trick people, Raito-kun. That is not a good thing."_

"_Raito-kun, why do you __care__? Why has your mood changed so suddenly?"_

"_Nothing has changed between us."_

"_Why not try again when you can care about another human being?"_

"_I love you."_

There was a small shine in Raito's eyes that Ryuuzaki had never noticed before. Innocence?—No, it was hard to tell.

"That's what I think, and that's how you look."

The dark-haired man watched as their stare was broken by Raito's eyes sliding shut, face contorting into annoyance and disappointment. In an instant, Ryuuzaki felt the force of the younger man's fist in his face, the familiar pain running through his head. His foot had connected with Raito's face, he could feel it. However, in the end all he did was grin.

"Alright!" they heard Matsuda yell, neither one completely listening and instead assuming stances for another blow at each other. "Once is enough! Let's just end this at a draw."

Despite the reoccurring fatuity that Matsuda was usually known for, it did make sense to stop the brawl at that time; they could sort it out later. Raito turned away from Ryuuzaki, quickly submerging his rage and returning to a nonchalant state. He wiped the edge of his mouth. "Y-Yeah. Anyway, let's just capture the Kira that's in front of our eyes. You can't complain as long as I have the handcuffs on."

Ryuuzaki licked at the small amount of blood on his lip. "Yes, we only have one month."

Matsuda sighed of relief, Souichiro not saying a word.

* * *

_Clack_

Raito halted in his repetitious typing, looking out of the corner of his eye to the small plate that had been placed on the desk. It was a small slice of strawberry cake, the actual fruit resting on the top, held in place by white frosting.

"I take it that you are still angry with me?"

The younger man didn't respond, pausing before continuing to work his fingers on the keyboard. He felt black eyes bore into his skin as he ignored the other man and then the sound of a chair being brought over beside him. Peripheral vision allowed him to view Ryuuzaki sit in the seat in his odd way, climbing into it one foot at a time, the detective biting his thumb omce he was rested. "I am sorry that I am pulling Misa into all of this, but you do understand do you not?"

He was more upset with the fact that Misa had willingly shoved herself into the Yotsuba situation right after Ryuuzaki asked her; no thought at all. But still…

"You have no reverence for my opinions whatsoever," Raito replied, stopping his typing once again to move his right hand to the computer's mouse. "You don't care."

"But, I gave you cake. That is caring, Yagami-kun."

Raito rolled his eyes. "Ryuuzaki, my feelings are of no importance to you. Therefore, I don't need to understand."

Ryuuzaki continued to bite his thumb, obsidian eyes staring at the man even though the look was never returned. So Raito did want to talk about it…

"Raito-kun," The informality caused the younger man's gaze to shift away from the computer but not entirely toward the other man. Ryuuzaki was hesitant as he spoke. "I do not think that my statements to you earlier were completely dependable. You are Kira, this I know, but I do not wholly believe you are the kind of person who would become such a thing after capturing the Kira we deal with now. Then again, it is only a belief."

Raito finally looked at Ryuuzaki, completely expressionless. "Yet, I am still Kira."

"Yes, you are."

"So what does that mean?"

Ryuuzaki's thumb slid from his mouth, the man resting it back on his knee and leaning forward in his chair.

"It means that you mean nothing to me."

Ryuuzaki got the expression that he was expecting in reply. Auburn eyes widened slightly, the rage that they harbored turning the irises darker in shade. Ryuuzaki reached forward, sliding the plate he set on the desk closer toward Raito. "Now please, eat."

A wave of pain washed over the detective as he felt Raito's foot connect with the side of his face, Ryuuzaki and the chair tumbling onto the floor. The distance the older man went with the blow caused Raito to be pulled roughly to the ground also, his fall landing mere inches from the dark-haired man. The brunette scrambled quickly onto his hands and knees, crawling to where Ryuuzaki lay sprawled on the floor and climbing over top of him. Straddling his hips, Raito grasped handfuls of the cloth of the detective's collar and pulled him up, closer to his face.

"How the fuck do you keep lying to yourself?! This is all just a great façade—clinging onto these notions that I'm Kira even though clearly I'm not! You are a heartless man that is incapable of affection and that's all you'll ever be!" Raito felt like he was on the verge of tears and his throat began to hurt as he held them back.

"That is untrue," Ryuuzaki murmured, grasping Raito's hands on his shirt, loosening them until his head rested back on the floor. His chest felt so heavy. "You mean nothing…"

"It's all a lie—a lie so elaborate, that you have no choice but to go along with it."

So heavy.

"This Kira case…"

It hurt. His throat was swollen with a lump.

"You won't focus on the things in front of you, just whatever puts _me_ under suspicion."

His nose began to tingle.

"What the hell has made you be so cold towards me?!"

He snapped. Ryuuzaki raised himself on his elbows, glaring straight into brown eyes.

"**Because you** **care Raito**!"

Raito halted all argument, all speech stopping to leave just silence. Rage slipped instantly away from his being as he looked into the older man's eyes, watching as pools slowly formed in the corners.

Ryuuzaki was crying.

He watched as the man under him slowly realized this also, the detective lying back down onto the floor. Shaking hands made their way up to his face, covering obsidian orbs from the brunette's view while halting trails of tears that were beginning to stream down his cheeks. Raito was still frozen into place, completely shocked by the display.

"You care. I want to…my life,_ their_ lives," Ryuuzaki's speech was broken and shaky, the man obviously struggling to calm himself down. Raito still hovered above the man, brows furrowed and trying to understand what he was saying.

Suddenly, it all clicked.

Ryuuzaki did care about Raito. However, there was always going to be the threat that the power of Kira could be passed around and could, in some instance, be given to Raito. It wasn't that Raito was Kira, it was Raito might _become_ Kira.If that were the case, if Raito would become the new Kira, there would be nothing to stop the younger man from removing every obstacle in his path and continue killing people. Ryuuzaki feared for this almost every day, there was no telling when something like that could happen. In the end, if the detective L were to get involved with someone who could eventually become Kira, Ryuuzaki was afraid that he would not be able to stop the new Kira because of this affection. Therefore, Ryuuzaki might be in the mood for pleasure, but love was what he would push away.

It was perfectly reasonable.

And the younger man felt absolutely horrible.

Shifting himself down a little on Ryuuzaki's lithe body, Raito lowered himself slowly until he lied lightly on the other man, resting his head on the detective's chest. He brought his hand up to play with the cloth of the man's collar that he had stretched out, Ryuuzaki's heart beating loud and fast against his ear. They lay there in silence, the younger man relieved that the other hadn't shoved him away as he waited for Ryuuzaki to accept his offer of comfort. It was a long while before the brunette felt a skinny arm wrap around him, but he was wholly content at the gesture of forgiveness.

Raito mustered up as much courage as he could to speak, his tone tentative. "Ryuuzaki," he started. "I'm…sorry. I didn't understand until I thought about the information that we talked about and—"

"Raito-kun, do not talk," Ryuuzaki interrupted. The brunette looked up to see that the man was rubbing his temples, pale skin moving in circles under bony fingers. "It actually hurts very much—you need to stop overreacting. You are too dramatic, like a girl," Ryuuzaki paused before adding: "A girl who can kick."

The brunette said nothing at first. Smiling lightly, Raito raised himself from Ryuuzaki's chest, retaking his position hovering over the man under him. He leaned down slowly once again, pushing the older man's lips into a kiss that lasted for no more than a few seconds.

"You really are a bastard."

* * *

beginning scene is volume six. 


End file.
